almas matices
by EmmaRPG
Summary: se que no es d tenjhou tenge y que es de pilot candidate , pero aun no ponen la categoria de candidatte for goddes pero yo prometo que si la leen le hare un finc muy bueno de aya x soichirou


Almas matices

Era otro hermoso día en el colegio G.O.A, riolito como siempre se encontraba comiendo en la cafetería... típico de el, en ese momento se ve como una chica pasa corriendo por el pasillo sujetando fuertemente su brazo derecho con su otro brazo... el chico solo vio sorprendido la escena

–filfileira-

En otro lado no muy lejos...

maestro... doctora... ayuda... –

la chica se desploma en la entrada de la enfermería

deprisa traigan una camilla-

decía el maestro mientras levantaba a la chica

–parece que tuvo un accidente en la diosa-

decía mientras le quitaba el saco

–maldición esta hemorragia no sede... donde demonios esta la camilla!-

decía la doctora algo frustrada

–aquí esta doctora-

llega la enfermera corriendo con la camilla, y colocan a filfileira en al centro de esta

llévenla al quirófano necesitamos hacer una operación inmediata-

Decía la doctora mientras le pone una mascarilla de oxigeno.

En otro lugar...

ZEOOO! –

Decía la chica tocando la puerta muy fuerte "casi tumbándola" - MALDITA SEA ZEO ABRE LA PUERTA!-

decía muy furiosa la chica gata

-ya voy ya voy –

se escucha una voz del otro lado de la puerta

–ABRE YA! –

decía roja del enojo , de pronto se abre la puerta

–que quieres! – decía zeo medio dormido

que... no recuerdas... que día... es hoy?- una lagrima roda por la mejilla de la chica

mmmm... nop...- decía el chico rascándose la nuca y sonriendo

de una manera muy picara

- eres...UN IDIOTA!-

le da una bofetada tan fuerte que casi lo tira

– CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA!-

le da un empujón muy duro a la chica que hace que se le caiga lo que trae en las manos... la caja de comida que kizuna había preparado con tanto cariño para zeo se había roto en mil pedazos... al igual que el corazón de ella

eh...eh...pe...perdóname... no...yo no quise...- decía tartamudeando de arrepentimiento

-...-

kizuna solo se da la vuelta y corre como si la muerte la estuviera persiguiendo, ya estando alejada de ese lugar se recarga en la pared y comienza a llorar

–ZEO ERES UN ESTUPIDO! TE ODIO TE ODIO TE ODIO! NO RECORDASTE QUE HOY CUMPLIMOS DOS AÑOS DE CONOCERNOS! –

Decía mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos

– por que?... Por que no dejan de salir lagrimas tontas... – se reclamaba a si misma mientras se tallaba una y otra ves los ojos. Mientras en la habitación de zeo: - ah maldición -

Se decía a sí mismo

AH! SOY UN IDIOTA!-

decía mientras agitaba su cabeza de un lado a otro y se repetía una y mil veces las mismas palabras..."SOY UN IDIOTA"

–zeo no quiero contradecirte pero si lo eres... desde siempre y ahora mas... además eso no se le hace a una mujer... - decía recargado en la pared con su típica postura seria

así es zeo... deberías ir a disculparte – decía acomodándose sus gafas - pero debe de estar muy molesta – decía con la mirada perdida – eso no importa tienes que disculparte jovensito – decían los dos chicos viéndolo de una forma temible

- VE! –

le dicen los dos chicos jalándolo de los brazos y tirándolo fuera de la habitación – esta bien ya voy...- les comento mientras comenzaba a caminar por el solitario pasillo

–ash! Dónde estará esta niña "suspiro" no debí haberle hecho eso – pensaba

- FILFILEIRIAA! –

se escuchaba que gritaban del otro lado del pasillo – eh?- decía zeo volteando

- A RIOLITO! –

Decía zeo mirándolo algo extrañado

- hola zeo... no has visto a filfileira?...-

pregunta riolito

- mm... no... por que?...-

pregunta zeo extrañado

- es que... hace poco... la vi... y estaba herida...-

a riolito se le denotaba la mirada perdida... estaba muy triste

- no te preocupes riolito ...si quieres te ayudo a buscarla ...nn – gracias! –

le dijo riolito con una gran sonrisa

– y que haces por aquí zeo... -

le pregunta riolito algo intrigado

- lo que pasa es que acabo de tener una fuerte discusión con kizuna y pues me noqueo y yo la empuje, se enojo y salió corriendo...y ahora...-

zeo fue interrumpido

– te odia...si es típico pero recuerda que son mujeres y tienden a ser así a veces están de buenas a veces en sus días...pero la cuestión es que sin ellas no podríamos existir...son tan bellas y agradables...por eso adoro a filfileira y...por eso necesito encontrarla... -

en otro lugar...

- me siento muy pesada, que...que me sucedió...-

la chica comenzó a abrir los ojos

continuara…..

por el momento le dejo aquí por que ya se me acabo la imaginación si quieren apoyarme ya sabe dejen reviews.


End file.
